Kilowog
}} Background A towering alien with a brutish and porcine appearance, Kilowog is renowned throughout the Green Lantern Corps as the primary trainer of the Corps' newest recruits. The Guardians of the Universe recruited Kilowog, a gifted genetic scientist, from the planet Bolovax Vik, located in Space Sector 674. Kilowog was trained by Lantern Ermey, who would often use the word "Poozer", which meant "useless rookies" (a word Kilowog would later adopt, albeit in a friendlier way). In the middle of a particularly arduous training session, Ermey had Kilowog and his fellow rookies help stop an attack on a group of Lanterns, one of whom was the future renegade Sinestro. Ermey, fatally wounded in battle, commended Kilowog on his abilities, telling him that he had the makings of a great leader. In addition to serving with distinction as the Green Lantern of that sector, Kilowog also began to spend extensive periods of time on the Green Lantern Corps' home planet of Oa instructing new recruits on how to handle and best utilize their Power Rings. In this capacity, Kilowog acted as the first trainer to a young Hal Jordan, the ring-recruited successor to the slain Abin Sur of Ungara, the Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814. Kilowog and his new recruit helped the Guardians confront Abin Sur's murderer, the hive mind interstellar malefactor known as Legion. Combat Statistics *Kilowog (Legends PvP) *Kilowog (Bounty) *Kilowog (Metropolis City Hall) *Kilowog (S.T.A.R. Labs Research Facility) *Kilowog (Brothers in Arms) *Parallax (Kilowog) Involvement *Kilowog is a playable character for Legends PvP. Heroes *Kilowog is present during the hero mission Green Lantern's Light taking place in and around Metropolis City Hall. Villains *Kilowog is a bounty mission for Villains. *Kilowog is one of the random iconic encounters for villains in Alternate Metropolis during the Brothers in Arms operation. *He is a boss in act 3 during the Assault and Battery operation. *Kilowog appears randomly as an opponent in the Police Station Tier 3 Duo. Strategy Kilowog is easy to defeat with a small team. Even when soloing, it is not difficult for his level with the proper strategy. In melee range, he does a quick punch that hits 100s or a more damaging "sawblade" attack that hits 300s on everyone. Solo players are recommended to stay out of melee range. He has several different attacks and does different movements to signal each ranged attack. His only unavoidable attack is the one in which he fires a green beam and hammers fall, hitting two 50s and grounding the player. All others could be dodged. With the same animation (taking quick aim and firing) but without the beam, he is about to make a fan construct that pushes players away and do moderate damage in a medium range. When he punches upwards, he is going to do a weight drop that hits over 300. When he takes aim slowly, he is about to fire his most devastating attack - a close-range energy blast that hits over 600. There is also a shield construct that pushes players away but doesn't do damage. When he is down to about 1/5 health, he stops using any attack other than creating a giant green ball he smashes or throws. This is harder to dodge and could hit over 300, but the hits would be quite far apart if you keep moving, so it is easier than it seems. Trivia *Kilowog first appeared in Green Lantern Corps # 201 (June 1986). *Kilowog is voiced by Charlie Campbell. *Kilowog's drill instructor, Lantern Ermey, was named after actor and Gunnery Sergeant . *Kilowog's drill instructor, Lantern Ermey, would often use the word "Poozer"; which loosely means "Useless Rookie", to heckle his recruits during training. Following Ermey's death, Kilowog would later adopt the word to honour his instructor. Gallery File:KilowogRender.png File:Last Laugh Legends Characters.jpg File:Kilowog1.png File:Killowog Armor.JPG|In Armor File:KUX9V.jpg File:Hu6K3.jpg File:ArkilloKilowogSTAR.jpg LegendsPvPKilowog.png File:DLCWaroftheLight.jpg File:GLComic3.jpg File:ComicHeroesVillainsAtk.jpg See also * Green Lantern Corps External links * }} Wikipedia Category:Heroes Category:Wanted Characters Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Kilowog Category:Male Category:Light powers Category:Tech